Alice in Wonderland (SmoAce style)
by under.that.sun
Summary: Alice in Wonderland movie based Fairytale!AU. Smoker didn't want to get married, and getting introduced to 'fine ladies' on his birthday wasn't how he wanted to spend it. And when one weird, really annoying looking bunny gets in his way he doesn't even think before following. SmoAce, mild yaoi.


**A.N. Yes Stephanie-san, this is for you *hugs*. This is something that Stephanie-san suggested to me that could come as her payment… I think with time I will have most of the fairy tales rewritten for SmoAce… :D**

**This is a **_**very**_** old thing, I have forgotten I was writing this… I'm sorry… hope you all enjoy! ;}**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, one shot, young Smoker.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to claim neither One Piece neither Alice in Wonderland.**

_Alice in Wonderland (SmoAce style)_

Smoker's POV

I snorted at the fluffy white clouds which were floating high above my head; seriously, my mother just annoys me to no end. She just had to call all her friends/acquaintances/enemies – basically all families who had daughters from fifteen to twenty three. Why can't she understand that I'm not interested in marriage and creating a family? That perhaps I'm not interested in females? All I want to do is to clean this city of criminals, is it too much to ask? I know she has expectations from me as from young lord, but this is just too much.

"Hakuryo darling! Don't lie on the ground! Your clothes will become dirty! And where did your jacket disappeared young man?!" A tall, pink haired woman came into my view frowning. "Well it doesn't matter, Hina found you a perfect wife candidate! She's very interested in swordsmanship and justice. I believe that when you meet her you will rethink your decision, now come."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Yes, mother."

We walked to the fountain which was in the middle of our garden and greeted some shy woman with glasses. She was clumsy and kept shuttering, I tried to listen about what she was speaking, but it was so boring I just couldn't keep my attention on her. So after several minutes I excused myself and left her there.

I hid myself in the labyrinth at the end of our lands and started walking through it trying to concentrate while my mind simply kept flowing away to some unknown direction. Then _it _caught my attention. That '_it'_ being a small, fluffy, white rabbit.

While I was no fan of fluffy and cute things this rabbit caught my attention. Maybe because his cheeks had brown spots on them from which his whiskers grew. Maybe it was that mischievous look in his eyes. But I'm almost sure it was because that rabbit was standing on two with his ears up and was wearing small shorts.

I stood frozen while the rabbit obviously looked over me then tilted his head at me making some movement with his ears which created a feeling that he was waiting for me to do something. So I did. I stepped forward. The rabbit winked at me and hopped away.

For several moments I stood there frozen and trying to digest what I saw: a clothed rabbit WINKED at me?! I blinked several times and decided that the most rational decision right now is running after it, so I did exactly that.

Soon I caught up with him, only to see him disappear into some hole. Without thinking too much – which was definitely not my style – I followed him.

(line)

I opened my eyes and saw white, fluffy clouds, I sat up and remembered jumping after that white rabbit; I was feeling so irritated that I did something that stupid… I looked around and understood that I'm in some weird place, there were some huge mushrooms around me.

Under one mushroom the white rabbit stood, just when my eyes settled on his he once again winked and started changing. He grew in size and his paws became limbs, his whiskers disappeared, but the spots remained and turned into freckles. I stared into the only part of that guy's body which didn't change – his brown eyes.

Well his eyes became human like, but they were at the same shade of brown. But now in front of me stood a medium height, muscular guy with jet black hair and mischievous smile; this guy is trouble. A hot mess trouble. "Welcome to Wonderland! My role here is that of White Rabbit's, but you can call me Ace."

Role? Well whatever. "Why am I here?"

Ace guy's smirk grew. "Well you're a serious one! No 'Alice' before you was like that! Most of them just kept asking useless questions." He walked from under the mushroom and motioned for me to follow him, I eyed him suspiciously, but still followed. "About the reason for why you are here we have to see someone."

We reached some dark forest and I frowned; this whole place is creepy and suspicious, and I still don't understand a shit. We walked in that suspicious forest and after several steps we heard a voice. "Hmmm, so you're the new 'Alice'?"

I frowned inwardly; why the fuck everybody keeps calling me 'Alice'? I looked up at the tree from witch the voice came and saw nothing. But then a huge smile and big brown eyes with a small scar under the left eye appeared out of nowhere, those eyes blinked and a body of a blue and black tabby cat appeared. It was quite fluffy and floating in air, the cat rolled over and changed as he did so.

Now, there was a grinning young boy floating in air and watching me and The White Rabbit. He whore some strange black and blue horizontally stripped clothing. "That's a strange 'Alice' Ace."

Ace started walking and the cat-boy followed us while floating. "Yep, he's strange, but maybe that's what we need now?" Ace turned his head at me and pointed at the floating guy next to him. "This Luffy, he's The Cheshire Cat, Luffy this is-…" The freckled man stopped, and scratched his cheek. "Sorry, I quite forgot to ask your name…"

"Smoker, that's my last name and I prefer being called by it."

Ace nodded. "Luffy this is Smoker."

The Luffy guy beamed a huge grin at me and rolled over in the air and stared at me upside down. "Are you going to meet The Caterpillar now?"

"Yes, will you direct us? With you we would get there faster."

The Cheshire Cat rolled over again while turning back into his cat form. "Alright, it's not like I have anything better to do…"

We started walking once again, the two boys in front of me and I after them. They talked about some stuff I didn't understood, so I tuned them out and decided to take a better look of them. Luffy was still in his cat form, so I didn't bother looking over him, besides he was not someone I would be interested in – too childish.

Though Ace, Ace was different. He had a well maintained body, with tanned muscles that were clearly seen because of his shirtless state. As my eyes roamed through Ace's body evaluating every inch of it, I focused on his tattoo. It was a purple spade with a white, horizon half-moon by the base of it.

By the time I had finished looking over Ace we had arrived at some clearing in that dark forest. There were quite a lot of those weird big mushrooms and some strange looking person was sitting on top of one of them and apparently smoking pipe. The weirdest thing about that wouldn't be the bubbles coming out of the pipe, no it just had to get weirder – that person was some woman with fish tail.

A mermaid? I shook the thought off; it can't be, first off all mermaids live in water and this lady is definitely not in it… Second – mermaids _didn't _exist. Though shape-shifting people doesn't either… It's final – I'm hallucinating or dreaming. Someone must have added something into my drink and everything is happening in my head…

I pinched my arm and hissed in pain; as far as I know in dreams I'm not supposed to feel pain, so it means I'm hallucinating… The Cheshire Cat – Luffy – started turning in circles around the mermaid and bugging her.

"When did you change your jacket?"

"Why your slits look even more vertical than last time?"

"Where did you get your pipe?"

"What do you use to make those bubbles?"

"Do mermaids-…"

He was suddenly shut by Ace hand, who looked a little annoyed. "Enough Luf, Madam Shyarly" Ace gesticulated from the 'madam' figure to me. "This is our new 'Alice', his name is Smoker."

The mermaid person looked over me with serious expression with her blue eyes and slowly tilted her head. "He's suitable…" She puffed her pipe and bubbles came out of it. "Sit down 'Alice', you need to hear a story."

I sat down on the ground feeling annoyed; great, 'story time'… this hallucination is getting more and more annoying, where did my brain pull these all people from? Am I going crazy or something…?

"Listen carefully, I will explain to you why you are here and what you will have to do to go back to where you came from."

My ears perked up maybe I will get some answers out of this, or even better - I will get a way to get out of here while I'm still sane…

"Long time ago, when our world was still quite young the royal family which ruled these lands had a disagreement. The two daughters of the king both wanted the throne. The Red Queen as we came to latter call her was the older one and throne was supposed to be her birthright. But the younger daughter – The White Queen, was more suitable for the throne because she was more diplomatic, so the king declared that she will receive the throne. The Red Queen became furious.

She gathered an army and banished her sister out of the capital and killed her father. The White Queen started living in the summer palace further in the continent and started gathering her own army so she could take revenge.

Now I have to inform you that this world is really different form yours. The things people of this world do greatly and easily effect the world itself. So the long war between the two queens changed our world a little, firstly - it created a passage between yours and our worlds so we could stop it as none of the citizens could do anything.

The messenger of The White Queen then took upon the job to bring a person who would be suitable to stop the war. The messenger was a White Rabbit" I glanced at Ace; he…? Noticing my glance Madam Shyarly shook her head. "No, it was truly a White Rabbit who did this, not a shape shifter who can change into that form.

So White Rabbit went on a journey to another world and soon brought a human with him, a human girl with a view to a world that even we didn't possess – she was the best candidate. So with the help of The White Queen's army that girl – Alice – destroyed Red Queen's biggest weapon – her dragon and The White Queen returned to her rightful place given by her father.

But our world had changed more than we could have thought and as the generations changed the same thing happened, but this time not naturally, but because our world forced it upon its people. These people were forced into the positions the first ones had, another girl came, two women were forced into different sides and dark started looming over our heads, another war was inevitable.

This cycle had repeated ever since, naturally with people always falling into their 'roles' had received from the first time. That's why you're called 'Alice' – because the first human to do so was called like that, my predecessor had been The Caterpillar, so my title is a Caterpillar."

I nodded and rolled my eyes; I'm not that dumb and understand that…

"Unfortunately not always 'Alice' won, she sometimes fails and the continent falls under dark for a century or two and then everything repeats itself again. You Smoker-san are the first man to ever fall into the role of 'Alice'. And when 'Alice' while being a woman could put a fight with The Red Queen we can only imagine what you'll be able to do."

Madam Shyarly's eyes fell on Ace who was sleeping while leaning on a mushroom. "The White Rabbit will be your guide through our world - we learnt that 'Alice' shouldn't wonder through our lands alone. Luffy, will be providing help whenever he feels like it - he's a free character and you can't make him do anything. That's probably good because he keeps the balance of this whole 'play'.

Now go, the sooner you finish this war the sooner you can get back to your world and that's, I believe, is what you want the most."

Luffy suddenly puffed next to me – I didn't even notice him going somewhere – and grinned. "Ne, let's go 'Alice', you need to get on the 'tea party' on time!"

Suddenly Ace fell down on the ground and sat up rubbing his eyes. "What did I miss?" He looked around. "Are we leaving already?"

I stood up without answering and helped him up; Ace will have to answer some questions regarding his role. Luffy rolled in the air and became a cat with that creepy grin of his. "Yup we are and we're going to see Traffy! He will know what we should do now!"

The white rabbit started walking. "Oh, so it's already 'tea time'? Lucky you."

The Cheshire Cat grinned happily. "Yup! Don't worry Ace, you're gonna be happy one day too!"

That got my interest; what has to happen for Ace 'to be happy'? He isn't happy right now? And who is this this 'Traffy' person with this ridiculous nick name? And why is Luffy lucky that we're going to meet him?

I shook all those thoughts out of my head; focus, interrogation time. "So Ace," The freckled man turned at me. "how did you decided that I was to be the new 'Alice'?"

Ace blinked at me and scratched his cheek. "This part wasn't explained?" I didn't move a muscle and continued staring at the so called 'White Rabbit'; if it was explained I wouldn't have asked. Ace seemed to get the message as he started talking. "Well along with the world forcing these roles upon us it also gives us some powers. I wasn't really born as a shape-shifter, I became one as I received my 'role'. And as my role requires finding the right person at human world I received this 'sense' which helped me to find you. My senses simply drew me to you – my instincts simply told me that you were 'Alice'."

I frowned at the answer; they chose me simply because his instincts told him so? "But Luffy's different from everybody else who were forced into 'roles', he was born as Cheshire Cat. There is always supposed to be one, so as one dies – another is born. That's why Luffy is free from all this 'war' stuff – all cats were. Some of them chose to help, some didn't. We can't force them into anything because it can only bring it's wrath and Cheshire Cat's wrath is the end of the side which made it angry."

I studied the cat floating next to us, he still wore his signature grin. Suddenly the cat turned at me and his eyes flickered. "We're almost here!"

The cat disappeared and I focused on the clearing in front of me – there on a long picnic table the strangest company I had ever seen was eating. I glanced at Ace, who without stopping marched to the table and sat at one of the empty seats and without saying anything started eating. I raised an eyebrow at this and shook my head; this place is so weird I'm starting to get less and less surprised.

I sat down next to Ace and looked through the table. At the end of the table a strange looking man sat. He was wearing some sort of suit and had a fluffy spotted hat on his head, even from this far black bags could be seen under his eyes. He was sitting in a chair – clearly relaxed – and was sipping something from his cup and chatting with Luffy who was sitting on the chair's elbow-rest.

On the right side of the table a man with a white jumpsuit, and a hat spelling 'penguin' sat. Next to him was another man in white jumpsuit, only he wore different hat – a pink one. At the other side of the table some weird dressed green haired guy sat, he was scowling at everybody with his one un-slashed eye. Especially at the blond in black suit next to him. The said blond was spotting a cigarette in his mouth, his blond hair fell on his right eye and he had the most ridiculous curled eyebrow there is.

Ace ignored everybody and everybody ignored Ace, everyone simply minded their own business. I looked through the snacks on the table and picked a simple sandwich; this company is much less creepier that Madam Shyarly's.

"So Smoker-ya." I turned my head at the man with the white fluffy hat. "I believe introductions are required to take place." He gestured at himself. "My name is Trafalgar Law, I'm also known as The Mad Hatter."

He pointed at the 'Peguin'-hat guy. "This is Penguin and the guy next to him is Shachi."

They don't have roles? You can participate in this war even without them?

Trafalgar pointed at the green haired man. "This is Zoro, his role is 'The Dormouse', next to him sits Sanji, he's 'The March Hare'."

Everyone nodded to me and continued minding their-own business; this bunch is becoming more likeable by every single minute. I relaxed into my chair and only then understood how tense I was. This whole situation is stressful…

When something broke I opened my eyes I didn't remembered closing and saw the green haired man – Zoro – and the blond – Sanji – in a middle of a fight. The Zoro guy was attacking with his sword and the blond was blocking his moves with legs. I looked around the table – everyone was ignoring the pair; do they ignore everything?

I continued watch the fight and had to admit it was impressive. The Sanji guy was really skilled with his legs and even started counterattacking the swordsman. The swordsman in return made some tricky blade move and the two of them fell on the ground. I once again looked around; is this normal or something? Their fight lacked true killing intent and Zoro used the blunt side of his sword…

My eyes fell back on the pair and I understood why nobody was looking at them or checking if they were alive. The two of them were lying on the ground a little further from the table… and were vigorously making out. I quickly averted my eyes from them; that's seriously some disturbing stuff, no wonder everybody's ignoring them…

I took a piece of cake and started eating it; this place is becoming weirder with every second… not that I disturbed by two men involved sexually, a lot of men in the police force do not have wives and tend to enjoy their colleagues company more than women… Though the navy exceeds them all…

I shook my head out of the useless thoughts. And just in time as Ace spoke immediately. "Law, do you know where currently the camp of 'the White Queen' resides?"

The Mad Hatter stayed quiet for a moment and then nodded. "I do, do you want to meet her?"

I frowned; of course we do, that's the point of coming here, but again, these words feel a bit strained… I glanced at Ace and noticed him being tense too. "Yes, we do."

The tan male at the end of the table nodded. "Then I shall lend you my knowledge."

With these words I noticed how tension left their shoulders and looked at Ace with a questioning look. Ace noticing it answered my silent question. "As we go farther and farther into this 'play' the more our world forces us to do things, words come out of your mouth without any intention…" The freckled teen looked thoughtful for a moment. "You should have felt that already…"

I frowned. "Never have I felt forced to do something."

Ace threw sandwich into his mouth. "Strange…"

He was pulled out of his thoughts as The Mad Hatter talked once again. "Maybe his character perfectly fits that of 'Alice'? Similar things have happened before-…" Law suddenly stood up without finishing his sentence. "It is time to go."

I stood up deciding not to question the strange behavior and simply get used to it. We walked off the clearing following floating Luffy and walking Law, they were immersed in a quiet conversation which seemed to be enjoyable for both parties as they were gently smiling to each other and would eventually brush hands or other body parts.

Were they involved in _that_ way? Whatever the answer was it wasn't his business, if I want to get out of here I just have to do what they tell me to do and be over it.

(line, also changing into third POV)

Smoker looked over once pearl white castle that was now grey in color and there was who knows what substances on it. The trees by it were withered and the grounds were empty; was this supposed to be the White Queen's castle? It definitely didn't look white anymore, but most probably with time no one bothered to clean such castle as it was a lot of work to keep it clean.

The white haired male sighed as he stepped into the grounds, he was alone here and hoped that there will be someone who will tell him what to do next. Mad Hatter was captured and sent to Red Queen's castle and could not resist doing so, the White Rabbit had to fight guards in a battle neither of the two parties could stop. Luffy apparently was also made to stay back as he couldn't even cross river only telling him where to go.

Walking into the castle he was met with empty halls and corridors, not knowing where to go Smoker wandered around the castle until he found the kitchen. There stood a blue haired girl, fixing some sort meal? She turned at him when she heard the door opened and smiled at him as he entered, her expression was somehow stiff and unnatural. "Nice to meet you Alice, come in, unfortunately I am alone in this place, White Queens allies were always voluntary and after all these wars no one wants to fight anymore, so I do not have permanent army as my dear 'sister' has. Will you fight for me even knowing that?"

The white haired male looked around. "It's not like I have any other choice to get out of this nut house."

The stiffness disappeared and the Queen's shoulders slumped. "Thank you for coming, my name is Vivi, Luffy informed me you were on your way."

"Is he here?"

"No, he left already, he said he will be helping out Law, almost half of Mad Hatters die on their last mission and Luffy will do everything in his power to stop it from happening."

Smoker nodded and sat down on the bench by kitchen table taking the plate Vivi offered him, when was the last time he ate? "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning if you don't mind."

"The sooner, the better."

(line)

When the sun rose up from the horizon the next time Vivi and Smoker were already leaving the White castle. An hour into the journey they were joined by Ace. The freckled man was somewhat quiet, detached and serious, it was clear such behavior was rare for the messenger – it didn't suit him at all. Smoker would have much more preferred joking and annoying Ace than the White Rabbit he was at the moment. "Who will I need to fight? Will it be another person forced into a role?"

The White Queen shook her head. "No, in Wonderland we have dragons, so at the day of the battle one of them simply descends to the battle field and battles 'Alice'. None of the citizens in the kingdom are actually terrorized how it was the first time, but instead they're forced to act as they're in constant fear and hate for the Red Queen."

"That's really fucked up."

Ace nodded. "Yes it is, but that is now the way of Wonderland, there's nothing we can change no matter how many generations tried…"

Smoker hummed and said nothing more, there was nothing he could add, could he do something to stop this whole nonsense? He wasn't forced to do anything so far, so maybe he could stop the fight? But he was the one fighting, and the Red Queen was the one attacking… what would happen if he simply didn't show up?

Would that mean the Red Queen won?

How can he win this, without following the previous Alice's steps?

"How exactly can I get back after all of this?"

Vivi turned her head at Smoker and scrunched her nose. "You will have to drink a little bit of your slain dragon's blood."

Smoker frowned. "Is that the only way? And have ever Alice chose not to go back and instead chose to stay here?"

Both the White Queen and Ace seemed surprised by the question. Ace was the first to speak. "Are you thinking of staying here?"

Vivi swatted the freckled youth's hand and turned at grey haired man. "There actually were several 'Alices' who chose that, but there isn't much information recorded about it all. Or about any other way to go back for you… If there's such way we know nothing of it."

The muscled man asked no more questions and the trio finished her journey. Their destination turned out to be a very old, empty field. And when he says 'empty', it means empty, the grass was dead and so were trees, there were a lot of rubble in the middle of all it.

The stopped just before entering it and looked over their 'battlefield'. "So this is it?" Asked Ace in somewhat sad voice.

White Queen nodded. "No matter how this 'fight' will turn out after this we will have some peace and quiet."

The freckled youth glanced at battle field, then at Vivi and finally at Smoker, he had this strange expression on his face, like he was battling inside himself because of something, then he seemed to make up his mind and grinned. He stepped a step forward, put a small peck on confused Smoker's lips and patted his unshaved cheek. "That's in case I die in battle, I want to have good memory before it, and you're definitely one of happiest."

The white haired male stared a little bit more and then sighed also leaning down and putting a small peck on Ace's lips. "Now we're even."

Smoker turned towards the field, but still managed to glimpse a happy smile on Ace's lips.

On the other side of the field there stood a lone woman, her features couldn't be seen clearly from the distance, but her fiery orange hair were recognizable for a mile. As all four of them entered the ruins of the castle, a large dragon flew down towards them breathing fire on the way. Smoker hid behind the rubble together with other two and frowned once he realized something. "I have nothing to fight it with."

Vivi's eyes widened. "You didn't take the sword from the Red Queen's castle! I knew we were forgetting something! But how could we?!"

As they were talking they were joined by another person – the Red Queen, she was panting as she leaned on the large rubble they were hiding behind. "Why the hell you didn't come for the sword? Suddenly I was pulled here without even a warning!" She threw sword case to Smoker. "Good thing I had it nearby and took it with me."

The white haired male looked at the sword. It wasn't something special, though better than common swords, it was from whitish sturdy steel and had three small, red stones in its hilt. "Is this all I get to fight the dragon with?"

The other woman shrugged. "It's all the first Alice fought with."

Smoker shook his head. "She was suicidal."

"Maybe she was."

The dragon roared and did another dive through the ruins setting up a huge whirlwind. The bulky male looked at sword and then glanced at the dragon. "I'm probably gonna die."

(line)

Surprisingly he didn't.

Though neither had he slain the dragon, the dragon flew away after the tip of his tail was sliced of by the surprisingly very sharp sword. The tail tip was bleeding, and when no one was pulled to do anything, they figured it was acceptable, and that even a little blood was enough.

That's how he was sent back home. Though not much of the sending there, he found himself by the entrance of the same labyrinth he had entered why chasing Ace. Smoker looked around feeling a small feeling of dread creeping to his stomach. He wasn't sure he wanted to go back to that absolutely boring party which probably was still going on, and get introduced to more women who his mother thought to be suitable brides.

He didn't want any of that… and maybe, just _maybe_ he should have stayed there… the white haired male closed his eyes and sighed. He was a grown man with a debatable adventure experience behind his back, he can take it.

Opening his eyes Smoker went back to the party, while for some reason a sense of lack wrapped around him like a duvet. But the bulky man will ignore it, he will pretend nothing happened, he will _forget_ it a-…

"Hey Smokey."

The white haired male snapped his head towards the source of the voice with wide eyes. There, leaning on a garden fence with a glass of champagne and a well-tailored suit stood a freckled youth who liked like Ace too much for his liking. While he was observing Ace-twin pouted. "Don't just stare at me! Is that a way to greet a friend?"

Looking around quickly like he was about to do something that was not supposed to be seen by others Ace filled the gap between him and Smoker in few steps and grinning like shark pressed his lean, well-toned body, by older man's. He turned his head up, tilted it and after shrugging when Smoker still failed to make a better reaction than shot up eyebrows, tipped up and put a kiss on the slim, firm lips.

"I know I've been gone for several weeks, but it hasn't been that long."

Smoker blinked away his surprise, still feeling confused as of why Ace was here and what he exactly meant by 'gone for several weeks', but if it was going to be like this he will just wait and see what happens…

"Let's join the party."

Ace's freckled cheeks moved up as brunet smiled. "Great! I thought you will be set on running away from it as soon as possible before I managed to get snacks, but I'm glad I was wrong!"

With those words the shorter male hooked his arm with bigger man's and they joined the party once more. As soon as they entered Hina noticed the two of them and hugged Ace like he was her younger son. "Ace! Hakuryo didn't say you will be here! I'm so glad you could make it! I guess no more possible-future-wives introductions for today then, Hakuryo will surely want to sack you away to catch up." She would have probably said more, but someone from the guests waved her over and with a quick: 'See you later!' She was gone.

As the younger male dragged him to the snack tables a strange feeling invaded him, a feeling of familiarity and affection towards the smaller male, a feeling he was sure did not exist before. A feeling that was so familiar that it seemed to have begun before his journey to Wonderland. A feeling so strong he was sure he will get intimate with Ace the moment they were alone.

A feeling he was quite content to have and which completely overshadowed and abolished that feeling of lack he seemed to have not so long ago.

**A.N. Sorry for taking so long! This was supposed to be out on Wednesday, but I hadn't been finished with it then and had zero time for myself… but it's finished now! And you got an upload for STYNATYW (that's how Sometime the Things You Need Aren't the Things You Want I will be calling from now on) too :}.**

**Hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


End file.
